Twelfth Perigee's Eve
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: Karkat feels alone on this special holiday, so he decides to leave since no lone remembered him on this day. Karkat/Terezi maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Twelfth Perigee's Eve It was the night before Twelfth Perigee and everyone was at Kanaya's house for a nice Twelfth Perigee eve party. Well almost everyone. There was one troll that was still at his hive all alone watching rom-coms in the dark. Karkat Vantas hated this day. Yea he sent all his friends their gifts, but not only did he not get any gifts but no one told him Happy Twelfth Perigee eve or gave him a gift or EVEN INVITED HIM TO THE PARTY! Karkat was royally pissed at this. All his friends had forgotten about him and no one has even called to show they remembered him.

"Fuck this day…and fuck all of them…" said Karkat sounding more sad than angry.

He got up and put on his coat and Jacket and wrote a note and left it on his door. He locked the door to his cave and walked out into the darkness of the snowy night.

~At Kanaya's house~

Everyone was having a nice enjoyable perigee eve talking and feasting and have a good merry time together. There was a knock on the door and Terezi went to go open the door. To their Surprise John and Rose decided to come by for a visit.

"Hey guys! What brings you both here?" asked Terezi.

"Well we wanted to come and bring you guys gifts for your troll Christmas umm...thing. Yea." said John.

"Ah you two are so sweet! Thanks guys!" said Nepeta cheerfully.

John and Rose both gave each of the eleven trolls their gifts that were wrapped in the same color as their blood. However, there were two gifts left on the floor. And they were wrapped in a nice Red wrapping paper. The trolls looked at the gifts confused on who they belonged to.

"Heeeeeeeey, whose gifts are these," asked Vriska.

"Oh those are Karkat's gifts." said Rose.

"Oh yeah! Where is karkat? I wanted to give him his gift and a hug." said John.

Then Vriska and the others just realized something. They never invited Karkat to the party or called him at all today. They never even got him any gifts.

"Oh my cod! I can't believe we forgot about Karcrab! Oh glub glub…what terrible friends we are…" said Feferi.

"How could we forget my motherfucking best bro on a day like this….ah…I feel like such an asshole right now…" said Gamzee has he felt guilty now.

"We have to go visit him right away. We must make up to him for leaving him alone on a day we all should be together having fun." stated Kanaya.

With that all eleven trolls said farewell to John and Rose and rushed to Karkat's hive. When they got there, they saw that his door was locked and there was a note on the door. Equius took the note and began to read it out loud to everyone.

"_Dear my so called friends,_

_I get it now. I've been a major dick to you all so you wanted to celebrate a nice relaxing holiday without me….I get it…and…I don't care…So I'm leaving. By tomorrow…you all won't ever see me again. I'll be gone for good like you all want me to. I'm sorry I can't be nicer….or friendlier like you all want me to….so this will be the last you all will see of me. Goodbye forever…_

_Sincerely your ex-leader/friend,_

_Karkat Vantas._

As Equius read the last line, they all were speechless. Nepeta fell to the ground and started to cry as Equius went down to hug her tight. Gamzee took the paper from Equius and kept looking at it over and over. He couldn't believe his eyes or hears. His morial has left and will never come back. At this point, Gamzee started to cry himself and clutched the paper hard in his hand. Soon everyone was crying now. They had driven away their friend that led them to victory in SGRUB and always cared for them all. Yeah he was always a hardass or came off rough, but he had a good heart.

"…We have to find him and bring him home. Twelfth Perigee eve will be nothing with out Kk." said Sollux.

"Lets go everyone." said Terezi and they all went to search for their missing Friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Twelfth Pergee's eve part 2

Deep in the forest, Karkat was walking alone in the snowy night feeling depressed about Perigee's eve. He really didn't hate the holiday, he just hated the fact that his friends didn't bother to remember him on it. He always felt that maybe his friends really didn't need him at all. Not only being the lowest blood, but feelings useless made him more depressed.

"This is the shiitest fucking Twelfth Perigee eve ever…just fucking kill me someone…" said Karkat.

As Karkat walked more he heard the sound of growling. He didn't know what it was so he shrugged it off. But the growling got louder and more frequent. Now Karkat was starting to get annoyed and a little nervous.

"Whoever the fuck is out here, go fuck yourselves!" he shouted.

As he yelled, 11 wolfbeast had appeared and surrounded him. They looked Ferocious and looked like they wanted food badly.

"Just my fucking luck….BRING IT YOU FUCKNOCKER!" he shouted.

The wolves ran at Karkat ready to kill him and he drew out his sickle to fight back. He slashed at one of the wolves knocking it back and slashed at others that ran toward him. But there were too many of them. One of the wolves bit Karkat's arm making him fall to the ground and drop his sickle. When this happened, the wolves all jumped karkat and started to tear at his clothes and started to rip at his flesh. They wanted him dead so they could have nice warm bloody feast. But in the mist of the tearing, a giant red and blue lazar had fired in the wolves directions scaring them off leaving karkat's body laying there in the blood covered snow. Sollux has scared off the wolves and the others soon came to his side and they all rushed over to the body. Terezi was the first there and was the first to hold his limp body.

"O…oh my gog…k...karkles…Karkles wake up…KARKLES WAKE UP! Please! P...please wake up…p...please…please don't die!"

Terezi continues to yell at him hoping he would wake up….but it was all pointless. He wouldn't wake up at all. Terezi started to cry heavily. She was never this scared in her life. She was scared of losing Karkat; especially after all he has done and been through for her and everyone. She wanted this holiday to be special. But why had it turned out like this?

"Karkat…I…I'm so sorry…..I'm so sorry….we forgot about you…w…we love you…please…please don't die…w…we need you…" stuttered Terezi.

She kissed his forehead and then his lips deep. Kissing him wouldn't have done anything at all since his prospit self was still dead, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel his lifeless lips one last time. They all stayed at the spot all night mourning of their friend feeling shocked, confused…and downright just depressed.

~Twelfth Perigee Day~

It was a quiet and snowy on this day and Terezi, Sollux, Gamzee, Nepeta, Kanaya, Equius, Vriska, Aradia, Tavros, Eridan, and Feferi all were gathered near a snowy field with a small tombstone. They all held a bouquet of flowers and placed it on the tombstone. It read this simple message:

** Here Lies Karkat Vantas**

** _A true friend and Hero of SGRUB. We will never forget_**

_** You for who you are Karkat. We all love you no matter what.**_

_** Goodnight sweet Knight of blood.**_

_** Merry Twelfth Perigee Karkat.**_

When they all left, Terezi stayed at the Tombstone alone. She looked at it for a while and then Kanaya came back and was looking at her Terezi had tears in her eyes and Kanaya standing next to her and Terezi broke down and held on to Kanaya. She was crying harder than she has ever cried before.

"Karkat...I…I'm sorry…I'm so….so…sorry…" she said as Kanaya held her close and shoosh paped her.

"At least…he will be without us now…" said Kanaya as she took Terezi home.

_**The End**_


End file.
